fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash-Izzy Relationship
This article is about the relationship/conflict between Ash and Izzy. Izzy reveals her crush on Ash in Brian and the Pushydogs. However, they break up in Win All Together Now due to age difference, but they are still good friends. Episodes For Crackers or Wackers Love The Phineas Ash tells Izzy it was a good battle after Izzy wins. Disreplace that Time Bomb Ash shows concern when the electric eels shock Izzy. The Final Concert Izzy cries, and claims she doesn't want to be seperated from Ash. Hollywood World We Will Be The Movies Izzy and Ash stand next to each other when Teresa explains her plan to get rid of the disgusting food. Despicable Us Izzy, along with Diego, Stacy and Peter, figure out how Ash, Dawn, May and Brock became despicable. Take Me and My Breath Away Ash seems jealous when Brock flirts with Izzy. The Pokémon battle of a lifetime Izzy is shocked that she is against Ash in the Pokemon battle, and gives up before it begun. Travel to Sinnoh Izzy looks at Ash and blinks twice, causing May to push her out of the way. Brian and the Pushydogs Izzy says that she thinks Ash is cute, causing her to quickly cover her mouth. Ash tells Izzy that he feels the same way, and they smile at each other. O.V.E.R.L.Y D.R.A.M.A.T.I.C When Izzy twists her ankle, Ash helps her get to the finish line. Total Cartoon Teams Dancing the Contest Away! Ash flirts with Izzy throughout the episode. Pop Songs....the Parodies, that is Izzy looks at Ash several times while they (along with the rest of their team) were singing "The Climb." Quick Battle Izzy feels relieved when she learns Ash's safe. Earlier, when Ash thinks about Misty, Izzy punches Ash in the arm out of jealousy. Can't Be Fall'n Off! When Ash is voted out, Izzy sadly says goodbye to him. Uh Oh, Someone's Back...... Izzy is seen at the beginning of the episode, mourning over Ash's elimination. TCT Aftermath 1 When Geoff asks Ash how much he misses Izzy, Ash says that he misses her a lot. Commercial Creators Before the elimination ceremony, Izzy could be seen staring at a picture of Ash. Just Voting When Izzy learns that Ash was returning for the day, she gets very excited. Full Moon's Full Pokemon Journey Lunatone, Mitsuki's All-New Friend! Izzy glances at Ash for a while, and when Ash looks back, Izzy just smiled and says, "It's been a long time, Trash." Ash corrects her and says that his name is Ash, but he does so with a smile on his face. Episodes Against Crackers or Wackers Love The Phineas Izzy tells Ash he shouldn't be on a show that only had Total Drama, Phineas and Ferb, and The Mighty B characters, calling him "Trash". Ash gets angry and tells Izzy that it's Ash, and they end up having a Pokemon battle. IWantAChance Ash tells Izzy that's she's weird, which ticks her off. Hollywood World The Awards Izzy and Ash are seen yelling at each other. Not Always.... Izzy gets mad at Ash after losing a Pokemon battle against him, while Bridgette sings It's A Whole New World. The Hollywood Chainsaw Massacre When Isabella asks Ash if he likes Izzy, he says no and that he thinks Izzy is evil. The Pokémon battle of a lifetime Ash gets angry at Izzy and tells her to bring it on. Win All Together Now Ash and Izzy break up in this episode. Total Cartoon Teams Can't Be Fall'n Off! Izzy votes off Ash (because Alejandro tricked her into doing it). Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Fan Fiction